Alaska
Alaska (Also known as Experiment 903 by scientists that work for a secret, sinister orginization known as 'DUSK'.) is an Audino with greatly impaired sight, and hearing that's even more enhanced than most other Audino. Not only that, but very rarely will she be able to involuntarily enter a state the mad scientists who work for DUSK call the 'Hazard' state. In this state, Alaska will attain one of the attributes listed below: # Anything she touches and/or is touched by will heat up to about 600 degrees celsius. # Her body will become electrified, shocking anything she touches/she is touched by with voltage of in between 100 (A weak Thundershock) to 10,000 (Just a little stronger than an intense Zap Cannon) V # Her surroundings will lower to about -500 degrees celsius, practically freezing most things around her that cannot withstand the cold. 4. She will exhale gases with toxicity rate that could vary from as harmless as carbon dioxide to as deadly as Mercury vapor, or even Compound 1080. The only way to tell when she is entering her 'Hazard' state are usually when she begins hyperventilating, or experiencing nausea and dizziness. She's immune to these hazards she emenates once in this state, which could last from 5 minutes to a half hour to even a whole hour. During that time, along with whatever hazard she attains, she will adorn an almost drunken-like expression, and wander towards the closest person within 50 yards. If the closest person to her is 51 and up to 60 yards away, she will only stare. Anything further than that won't even exist to her, no matter how loud of a noise they make. This is a very, VERY rare occurence though, and usually it ends with Alaska suffering from internal bleeding, usually from the mouth. That, or she will receive a vertical gash along her back. What forces her to enter this state is great emotional distress, or life-and-death situations. Again though, even if this is when she would normally enter this state, it's very rare. She's just more likely to in those types of situations. Personality Edit Alaska's mood depends on who she's with. If it's a stranger, she's mostly timid and refer to them as 'Miss/Mister Stranger'. If it's friends, or familiar faces, she'll usually act more like her clumsy self than with the strangers, and refer to them by 'Miss' or 'Mister' if she has not been given their name. She's had multiple Mothers and Fathers, her original ones leaving her to die when they figured out that an evil orginization was after her. Her current parents are a loving and caring Ampharos named Dew for a Mother, and a Delphox named Weiss for a Father. History Edit Alaska and her original parents, both Audino, the Mothers name was Melody, the Fathers was Andrew, came from the heights of Twist Mountain, where it was cold most of the year. Alaska loved to play with the other Pokemon that came to visit them, and made many friends during her early life. Once people began to visit the mountains, she made even more friends with both humans and Pokemon alike. A certain human was best friends with her, and came to visit her frequently, much more than most humans and Pokemon. Her name was Angelica. She was 20 years of age, and was a Pokemon Coordinator. Her Pokemon, a Roserade named Thorn, Lopunny named Liza, Infernape named Ember, Gardevoir named Lila, and a Goodra named Amy, all loved to talk and play with her. She had pretty much the best life one could ask for. That was, until an orginization by the name of DUSK suddenly appeared. And with them, a wave of destruction. Most of it happened over the course of a week, starting with an invasion in Opelucid City, Angelica's hometown. During the onslaught, she managed to escape, and seeked refuge with Alaska and her parents. Two days after, once DUSK also invaded Icirrus City and Lacunosa Town, a group of DUSK members searched Twist Mountain for any Pokemon they could capture. They came across Alaska, Angelica, and her parents. Angelica and her Pokemon defended Alaska and her parents from the DUSK members, buying them enough time to escape, and died in the process, killed ruthlessly by DUSK. Angelica was, at least. Her Pokemon were captured, tortured, then ultimately experimented on and became mindless drones of DUSK's ever growing Pokemon army. Melody and Andrew blamed Alaska for everything that had happened, that she was the cause of Angelica dying, even that if she weren't born, none of this would have happened. They abandoned her soon after, leaving her in the cold mountains to fend for herself, or die. She survived a few days by herself, having avoided DUSK several times, even severely wounding a few members, human and Pokemon alike. But, it wasn't long before DUSK found her. She was also experimented on, like Angelica's Pokemon were. Experimented on, and tortmented beyond imagination, especially during the experiments, where usually they'd put their victims to sleep before they began the usually excruciatingly painful experimentation process, so that they wouldn't have to deal with the Pokemon's cries of pain, but Alaska was an exception. She had to endure all of her experiments, and ended up losing consciousness few times, but she lived through it all. She was one of the last few to be experimented on, but also one of the few that had been a success, though it was minor. One of their 'successes' was the cause of Alaska's 'Hazard' state. Another one of their successes is an improved version of her original ability 'Regenerator'. Unfortunately, these successes also caused her horribly impaired vision, though they've been nice enough to get her some glasses that help her see. If you could call that nice. And because it was merely a minor success, it's occurences are very rare altogether. But before they could experiment on her further and turn her into a killing machine, forcing her to become one of DUSK's 'dronemon', she escaped. She now lives a somewhat peaceful life in Hedgerow Hollow, a safe haven that somehow DUSK has been unable to locate with Dew or Weiss. She's come up with an elaborate lie that would keep all of this a secret if someone were to ask her where she used to live, or anything about her origin, thus keeping her true backstory hidden. But DUSK hasn't given up on finding her yet, and they won't rest until they do... Statistical Data Edit '''Nature: '''Timid (-Attack, +Speed) '''Ability: '''An improved version of Regenerator. Rather than healing 1/3 HP when withdrawn from a battle, Alaska has a 1/11 chance to heal 30% of her Max HP when using any move. The chances are buffed to 1/6 and she heals 35% when using a healing move. She also rapidly regenerates any and all wounds when outside of battle, unless she's been in her Hazard state within a good 2 hours, or the wounds were otherwise self-inflicted. '''Moveset: '''Heal Pulse/Hyper Beam/Simple Beam/Helping Hand (Heal Bell) Like all DUSK Projects, Alaska is equipped with a fifth move that can only be accessed when in battle. And before it can be used in battle a total of 6 moves, whether it be ally or enemy, need to be used beforehand. When she uses a move, it does not count towards the necessary 6 needed to 'unlock' this fifth move.